1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface-coated blade member or insert adapted to be secured to a body of a cutting tool by brazing or other suitable fastening means. The blade member comprises a metal substrate of a super hard alloy on which a hard coating is formed by vapor deposition.
2. Prior Art
It is known from Japanese Patent Application No. 52-130488 to provide a surface-coated blade member under consideration which comprises a metal substrate of a super hard alloy, and a hard coating on the surface of the substrate, said coating being composed of at least one layer of vapor deposited titanium compound on the surface of the substrate, and the titanium compound being selected from the group consisting of titanium carbide (TiC), titanium nitride (TiN), titanium carbo-nitride (TiCN), titanium oxy-carbide (TiCO), and titanium oxy-carbo-nitride (TiCNO). The layer of titanium compound is 0.5 to 10 .mu.m thick.
This conventional blade member has been found not satisfactory in that the strength of bonding between the coating and the substrate is not so high that this titanium compound coating is susceptible to separation from the substrate surface when the blade member is used to carry out a cutting operation. This difficulty arises from the fact that atoms of the constituents of the substrate fail to positively combine with atoms of titanium contained in the coating since atoms of carbon, nitrogen and oxygen contained in the coating lower activity in the surface of the substrate.
If a titanium compound is deposited on the substrate to form a coating of the type described at elevated temperatures, the bonding between the coating and the substrate is enhanced since the diffusion of atoms between the substrate and the coating takes place sufficiently to promote the combination of the atoms. However, this procedure is not practical because the metal substrate becomes deteriorated by the high temperatures used. More specifically, the properties of the substrate becomes changed because the metal atoms of the substrate are diffused into the coating. Further, since the metal substrate is made of a super hard alloy, a brittle layer is formed on the surface of the substrate to lower its toughness.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,900 discloses a coating method in which a coating is applied to a metal substrate by chemical vapor deposition. The coating comprises a layer of titanium carbide and a layer of titanium nitride. In forming the titanium carbide layer, an interlayer of carbon, titanium, titanium carbide and metal of the substrate is formed between the substrate and the titanium carbide layer. This method has also been found not satisfactory in that the metal substrate is diffused into the coating because the chemical vapor deposition is carried out at high temperatures of 900.degree. C. to 1200.degree. C. As a result, the properties of the substrate become changed.